


Teenage Dreams

by littlealex



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-07
Updated: 2003-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time when Sirius tried to teach James about music, and all about how to feel the music in your veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: T.Rex for making me feel all 70s, and The Guru, for some inexplicable reason. Also, the title is misleading. They could be any age. Pre-Harry though. It's up to you how old they are.

"I swear, Jamie, I can feel the music travelling through me." The music pounded out of the stereo, the occasional bass sound shuddering through the floorboards, and the lead guitar and vocals floated around the room. The boy lying on the floor who swore he could feel the music writhed rhythmically, his eyes closed and staring at the ceiling. His companion snorted gracelessly and watched, taking a drag from the rapidly disappearing joint.

"Sirius, you're fucking high," James pointed out, and swatted Sirius in the arm. Sirius looked over, pausing in his writhing, and James handed him the joint.

"What does that have to do anything?" Sirius asked, leaning back and staring at the ceiling again, taking a healthy drag. James rolled his eyes and stretched his arms behind his head.

"It means you could feel anything moving through you if you wanted to."

"I take offense to that," Sirius murmured, exhaling slowly, his eyes closing again. "Besides, you don't have to be high to feel music."

"Whatever, man," James said, nodding his head to the beat of the music.

Sirius snickered and finished off the dwindling joint. "You're such a fucking prude, Jamie," he said, rolling onto his side to face his friend. James looked over and gave him a quizzical look.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't even admit that you can feel a beat running through you. Music is passion, Jamie, and if you can't feel that, you haven't got any fucking heart." Sirius was looking at James with an odd sparkle in his eye, and James blinked slowly, unsure whether his friend was being mischievous or generally being a stoner. Of course, James' own brain wasn't working quite as quickly as it usually was, so he laughed at Sirius harder than the comment warranted and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sirius, you sound like a fucking stoner, what are you talking about?"

"Music, Jamie!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's life, it's love, it's passion, it's sex, it's everything! There's a rhythm to everything, and music brings that out. Music is the beauty of life. You can't tell me you can't feel it." For a moment, James thought Sirius might actually cry, but his eyes were just moist with excitement at making his point.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you're not making any sense."

With surprising swiftness, Sirius leaned over James to turn the stereo up. The music was loud enough to hurt, what with the speakers being less than a foot from the boys' heads, and Sirius nodded to himself in time with the music. From his position kneeling above James, he said something, but the music was too loud.

"What?" James called loudly through the music, cupping a hand over his ear. Sirius leaned down, propping himself up on hands either side of James' head, and spoke heavily into James' ear.

"Can you feel the music now, Jamie?" Sirius' voice was hot against James' ear, and he squirmed a little, the pressure in his head making him close his eyes tightly.

"I... It's loud," James said plaintively, and moved his hands to grip tightly onto Sirius' shoulders, as if that would ground him.

"Come on, Jamie," Sirius pleaded, leaning closer, his lips now brushing James' ear as he spoke. "Tell me, can you feel the music?"

James squirmed again, inadvertently running his foot against the back of Sirius' leg, his hips lifting into his friend's, and let out a moan of frustration. All he could feel was Sirius' heat surrounding him and the pressure in his mind clouding his ability to feel anything else. He did have the presence of mind, however, to answer as Sirius wanted him to. "I... yes, I can," he all but whispered, his breath ghosting over Sirius' ear.

Sirius pulled back and had James been looking, he would have seen a predatory grin on his friend's face. "Where can you feel it, Jamie?"

"Everywhere," James replied, but he was lying, hoping Sirius would stop leaning on him, so that the pressure on his mind and body could be relieved. The suddenly hot air he was sharing with Sirius was stifling, and he just hoped it would go away soon.

"Wrong answer," Sirius said, his grin widening. "You feel music in two specific places. Here," he said, resting his hand on the left side of James' chest, over his heart, "and here." Sirius moved his hand lower and cupped James' crotch firmly.

James gasped loudly - loud enough to be heard over the music - and his eyes flew open. That was not, exactly, what he had been expecting. Through the haze that was his brain, he realised that he was making a low, keening noise, and his hips had thrust up to meet Sirius' hand. "Sirius -" he began, but was cut off by Sirius' lips crushing against his own. His body responded before his brain had time to think about it, and his lips moved firmly and wetly over Sirius', his tongue prying through Sirius' closed mouth and seeking out its partner.

Sirius let out a deep moan into James' mouth, his fingers moving to mold around James' rising cock, rubbing enthusiastically. James' eyebrows furrowed slightly and he nudged gently at Sirius' shoulders before the burning friction threatened to dislodge his tentative hold on control over his actions. "Sirius, really," he gasped, wrenching his mouth from Sirius'.

Sirius whined pathetically, stopped moving his hand, and looked down at James, a pleading look in his eyes. "What is it, Jamie?"

James regarded Sirius for a moment, not saying anything. Sirius' lips were red and swollen from the feverish kiss, a light blush had crossed his high cheekbones, and there was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. His eyes were flashing with desire, no longer glazed and far-off looking. He looked... "Gorgeous," James whispered, too quiet to be heard, but his lips moved enough to be seen.

"What?" Sirius repeated, jolting James out of his reverie.

"Lily," James said abruptly, not remembering exactly what it was he wanted to say.

Sirius groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fucking hell, Jamie," he said, which was not exactly what James was expecting. "Live a little." Without giving James another moment to respond, Sirius leaned in and pressed his lips against James' again.

James squirmed but didn't try to push Sirius away again, surrendering to the kiss. Sirius moved his hands quickly, taking advantage of the moment, and unfastened James' trousers, tugging them down to James' knees. James gasped through his nose at the sudden lack of clothing and started kicking his legs out of his trousers, as Sirius slid his hand beneath the waistband of James' boxers. Once out of his trousers, James kept his legs bent, rocking his hips up insistently against Sirius' hand, which was grazing James' aching erection lightly.

James arched his neck as he lifted his hips, and Sirius wasted no time plundering it, running licks and kisses and bites along the smooth expanse of skin. James whimpered slightly, his hips still rocking upwards, demanding attention from Sirius' teasing fingers. "Oh, Sirius," he whined, "please..."

Sirius glanced up at James - his head tilted backwards just so, his lips parted just slightly, his tongue darting out to wet those red lips - and without a second thought, Sirius' fingers closed firmly around James' cock, squeezing gently. James moaned, sending vibrations through Sirius' lips, which were still pressed studiously to his neck, and tried to wrap a leg around Sirius' waist, falling short and landing his foot between Sirius' legs instead. Sirius grinned to himself and rubbed his thumb over the wet head of James' cock.

"Fuck, Sirius," James whispered furiously, his grip on Sirius' shoulders tightening. "Since when were you such a fucking tease?" His voice was rushed, his breathing unable to come in anything but short, shallow gasps.

Sirius chuckled and licked a wet path up along James' neck, his lips mere millimetres from kissing James'. "I've always been a tease," Sirius noted, rubbing James' prick once more. "You've just never had the mind to find out."

James whimpered and closed his eyes, his hips bucking upwards into Sirius' grip. "I don't suppose you'll stop teasing any time soon?"

Sirius let out a quick, breathy laugh. "Maybe if you stopped being so bloody useless," he said, grinning, and leaned in to steal the words from James' mouth before he could speak them. James, however, had gotten the picture, and moved his hands tentatively from Sirius' shoulders to unbuckle Sirius' belt. Sirius smiled as James parted his lips beneath his, and rewarded James' progress with another pass over his cock head. Emboldened further, James quickly unfastened Sirius' trousers and pulled them over Sirius' hips.

James had known from years of getting dressed in the same dorm as Sirius that the boy had never worn underwear; however, it was somewhat different when, rather suddenly, Sirius' bare erection was pressed against his thigh. James let go of the kiss first, to gasp at the sensation, and Sirius parted his lips to let out a moan, rocking his hips into James'.

"Oh fuck." Sirius' voice rumbled in his throat, and he abruptly removed his hand from James' underwear. Briefly, James thought about complaining, but as Sirius removed his underwear and leaned forward, he saw the appeal. "That's better," Sirius murmured, grinning, and leaned in to kiss James.

The friction of Sirius' erection against James' was hotter - _far hotter_ \- than Sirius' hand rubbing over his clothes. James' blood was now pounding through his veins in a quick beat, and his hands scrambled under Sirius' shirt, reaching for something else to turn on, to get a reaction out of - something _more._ Sirius moaned into the kiss, his hands doing the same, reaching up and rubbing James' nipples until they hardened into pert nubs, which brought a desperate moan from James.

"Oh, fuck, Sirius," James grunted, pulling just a little way back from the kiss. "More," he demanded, "now."

Sirius was only to happy to comply, one hand quickly travelling down James' chest, over his stomach, and quickly down to his aching cock. He took it firmly in his hand and began stroking in time with the thrusts James was still making upwards. James whimpered and gripped into Sirius' sides, his hold getting tighter as Sirius' hand sped up. He felt his arousal building up around him, and he knew it wasn't long before it would come crashing down around him.

"Sirius," he whimpered, his voice tight, "I'm... I'm going to..." To that, Sirius' hand stopped abruptly, and James nearly screamed with frustration.

"Not without me, you're not," Sirius replied, looking down at James with an intent expression on his face. James whimpered, desire and need for release coursing through his body, but moved one hand lower to wrap around Sirius' straining cock. Sirius let out a breathy moan and kissed James lightly. "That's better."

Sirius started, and James followed; a slow and steady pace at first, which drove James insane, but Sirius quickly picked up the pace, eager for his own release. Soon, each of them was making quiet moaning sounds, and between them there wasn't a quiet moment. James' moans became louder, his thrusts more insistent, and Sirius knew he was going to go first. Sirius pumped James' cock as fast as he could, now partly moaning because he could feel James' body tighten beneath him.

James came loudly and unabashedly, letting out a loud cry, his back arching and his head tilting backwards, and both hands tightening their grips. Unable to stand the pressure on his cock, Sirius came shortly thereafter, adding a much more restrained moan to the cacophony that was their orgasms.

James fell silent quickly, his body spasming quietly with aftershocks, as Sirius tended to his deflating cock, lazily pulling the last of James' orgasm from him. James let out a long sigh and opened his eyes at length, peering sleepily up at Sirius. Sirius grinned back and leaned down to kiss James' lips gently.

"Feel the music now, Jamie?" he whispered, brushing his nose affectionately against James'.

"The record's over," James pointed out with a grin. "But yes. I can feel the music now."

"Where can you feel it?"

"Here," James said, pressing a hand to Sirius' chest, over his heart, "and here." He moved his hand to cup Sirius' soft penis, grinning and leaning in for a kiss. Sirius moved his lips languidly over James' and pulled away after a long moment, grinning in his usual mischievous manner.

"See, I told you. Music is love, music is passion, music is sex. I'm not just a fucking stoner."

James snorted. "No, you're just a fucking cheeseball."


End file.
